


He should've taken better care of his stupid knee

by Logans_onsie



Series: Volleyball Dorks In Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Post-Canon, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Team as Family, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, but i like it, sakusa is Iwaizumis best friend and you can pry this friendship from my cold dead hands, sakusa ships it, the wedding is just a really short bit with as much fluff and characters as I could stuff in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logans_onsie/pseuds/Logans_onsie
Summary: It's finally the Japan vs Argentina game. Oikawa's as amazing as ever, no shock there. His teams amazing too, but so is Japan's. Afterall, they have the freak duo from high school - Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio. They've got Sakusa, Bokuto and Atsumu from the Black Jackles, taking wins left and right. They've also got a particularly amazing sports trainer, ready to hype up his team and tend to their wounds.....perhaps.......maybe not just his teams wounds.The monster generation 'final' showdown.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Volleyball Dorks In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928785
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	He should've taken better care of his stupid knee

**Author's Note:**

> dhfguwksjdh i really like this one-

We were just waiting to go out on the court against Argentina. I'd seen Oikawa as we entered but I'm pretty sure he didn't see me.

'So Iwaizumi! Time for yer oh so wonderful speech as always!' Atsumu swung an arm over my shoulders as he dropped down on the bench next to me and grinned.

'Get their attentio-'

'GUYS!! IWAIZUMI'S GONNA SAY SOME SHIT!' He yelled. Every player's eyes were now on me.

'That's one way to do it.' I gumbled, pushing him away from me. I knew how to deal with him. I was one of the only people who could and most of the team was grateful for my efforts, especially Kageyama. He and Atsumu were always bickering about who was Hinata's favourite setter, even though I had no doubt Kageyama probably was due to his massive and incredibly obvious crush. 'It's no shock we got to this point, you guys are obviously amazing players. But Argentina made it here too, breezing through, winning like it's not the olympics. You've all reviewed the players we're going against today- what Hinata?' I asked. He'd had his hand up and his cheeks puffed out, holding his breath since I mentioned Argentina.

'THE GRAND KING!' he yelled out, not forming a proper sentence. He huffed a couple times to regain his breath. 'We're playing the grand king right?'

'Who's the grand king?' Hoshimi asked, turning to his small friend.

'Oikawa.' Kageyama grumbled.

'How do you two know him?' Sakusa asked the two boys from far across the room.

'We played against him in highschool! And-and I played with him for a week in Brazil! Kageyama went to the same middle school as him too! He's basically Kageyama's teacher!' Hinata rambled about Kageyama and Oikawa.

'Yes, Hinata. You could've just said you played against him.' Atsumu grumbled.

'HEY HEY HEY! WHO ELSE KNEW HIM?'

'I was aware of his existence.' Ushijima raised a small hand.

'Aware? Pfft! You basically begged him to join Shiratorizawa and kept telling him he should've gone there!' Hinata laughed at Kageyama's tiny outburst.

'Perhaps I thought he should've.' Ushijima nodded.

'And you called Iwaizumi-san weak!' Hinata pointed a finger at me.

'What?' I asked.

'WHAT?' Atsumu, Bokutou and Hoshiumi yelled.

'Yeah! He said everyone from Aoba Johsai was weak except Oikawa.' Kageyama nodded.

'YOU PLAYED WITH OIKAWA?'

'HE WAS THE GRAND KING'S TEAMMATE!'

'THEY'VE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE CHILDHOOD!'

'IWAIZUMI IS THIS TRUE?'

'HAVE YOU BEEN IN CONTACT RECENTLY?'

'This is an amazing turn of events.'

'HEY HEY HEY?'

'Step the fuck back Miya.'

I just laughed, catching everyone's attention.

'It's true. I was Oikawa's ace. He used to say we had a mutual trust with each other which I alway denied despite knowing it really was there. He and I had played together since we were kids. He was an annoying egotistical brat and he always got on my nerves but he's my best friend. We have been talking but to stop himself spilling any details we cut off contact a couple weeks ago so today would be a complete surprise. He's an amazing setter with many many talents and skills and I have no doubt he'll be playing his best today.' The entire room was silent as I spoke about my setter.....my old setter. 'Even though I'm not on the court, I'm on this team. We had a deal. I said I'd crush him when we played and he agreed. So you need to go out there and beat him.' I stood up and cracked my knuckles. 'Let's teach him he never should've left Japan.'

The room filled with cheers and claps. I had people patting me on my back and saying things like "best speech yet Iwaizumi.'

I was super excited for the match. Oikawa obviously wanted it to be a surprise for a reason. I was super glad I was on the side of the court and up close to the players. I could see the whole thing from a point of view the crowds and viewers couldn't. It was better seeing the shock of the crowds when our team did anything I knew about. I finally got to smirk like a smug little bitch like "hell yeah, that's my team" even though it technically wasn't mine.

'Is everyone ready?' Someone called. Everyone cheered and screamed ready to run out.

Most of the team passes, Kageyama smiling at me as he walked past, Atsumu giving me a high five, Hinata getting a hair-ruffle -he's such a child still- and Sakusa giving me a kind nod.

The layers ran out onto the pitch, myself now sat on the side on the bench. I saw all my players run on, the crowd cheering their names, screaming and clapping. Then I saw my player run on, Argentina and Japanese fans going absolutely wild for him. He certainly knew how to work up a crowd; he would smile. He threw up peace signs and the fans were even louder. The rest of his team came on to and before I knew it Oikawa was getting ready to serve. The arena was quiet for a moment, at least it was to me. Because that moment, Oikawa looked up, his brown eyes meeting mine. Finally. I couldn't look away. My throat and mouth was dry because all I could see, all I could comprehend was Oikawa and his fucking gorgeous, awful face.

He smirked. He had everyone's attention. He had mine. He knew that. The whistle blew, and the ball was in the air, followed by a hard hit from Oikawa, flying over to the opposite side of the court. Sakusa received the ball but they'd been thrown off balance. It didn't matter because Hinata and Kageyama were already flying forward, leaping, setting and spiking the ball down. The first point to Japan. They fist-bumped. Oikawa smiled, obviously proud of the two and their growth. But he hadn't even begun. I saw the look in his eye, the fire ready to play on the same court as such outstanding players. He was just getting started, but so were the rest of them.

The game continued. Oikawa doing perfect sets for his team. I had no idea he could get more pretty but he did. He looked as if he were about to set to a player on the left but at the last moment, something not even Kageyama could've predicted, he turned it into a dump. There was a satisfying bounce of the ball as it hit the floor. The crowd roared at the dump, obviously impressed with his form being so stable and perfect. The grin on Oikawa's face was so genuine I couldn't help but smile too, causing the coach to hit my arm and grumble something about it being the wrong team I was supporting.

There were more serves and spikes and sets and receives. I wished I was on the court but I was so happy with my job. It made me feel so proud and happy when I could help someone. Sure, I loved the court and everything attached so this was the perfect job. Free tickets to Japan's matches? Perfect. My dream job included with that? Even better! Seeing Oikawa was just an added bonus today.

A little distracting, I'll admit. When he'd wink after a serve ace or when he grinned after a super good set. Or when he threw up his arms and supported his teammates with that goofy grin I'd taken for granted my entire childhood.

Unfortunately, it was all going to end much too late for me. I don't think anyone was expecting it.

It was set-point for Argentina, otherwise a deuce. The point was going to go to Japan in a second, shattering the last three-point streak that Argentina had just created but Oikawa lept for the ball, setting it surprisingly well for such an awful placement. A spiker I hadn't cared enough to find out the name for killed the ball. Cheers ran through the stadium before eyes returned to Oikawa. He was on the floor, clutching his knee.

I wasn't meant to do what I did. I was meant to care for my team and my team only. But it wasn't my fault. I was up and running to him like he would die otherwise. In a matter of seconds, I was by his side, sitting him up and asking his questions about his pain.

'Iwa-chan?'

'Hey Trashykawa.'

'My knee...'

'I know, I'm going to apply pressure to certain points, tell me if it hurts.' I began checking his knee, immediately losing pressure when he winced in pain.

'A-are you meant to be doing that?' I was asked by who I assumed to be the Argentina trainer.

'I grew up with him, I know the injury inside-out. I studied it in my free time so if this happened, I'd be able to take care of it but this idiot managed to get citizenship in-' Oikawa winced again. 'It'll be over soon- Hand me your bag,' I told the trainer. He handed it to me, I took out all supplies I needed, knowing how to fix it in seconds. 'Argentina. It's best if you give him some space so he can stand in a second. He's going to be fine.' I readjusted his knee and wrapped a new brace on it.

'Can I still play Iwa-chan?'

'I would recommend sitting out for the beginning of the next set but you should be able to go in after 10 to 15 minutes. I'm going to help you stand up, don't put too much pressure on your knee at first but stand up on it after a second or two. Ready?' He nodded. I helped him up. He moved his leg slightly. He twitched once but other than that he was fine.

'Thank you Iwa-chan!' He threw his arms around me, pulling me into a hug which I accepted gratefully. I would never admit it but I missed his hugs. A second passed and I pulled away from it.

'Go back to the bench for ten minutes minimum.' I turned to the trainer who'd walked back over.

'You did a much better job than I would've done!' I handed him his bag back.

'Need to make sure Shittykawa's okay at all times with him being the dumbass he is.' I gave Oikawa a warm smile before returning to my team's side of the court and the bench which I never should have moved from in the first place.

'You're in trouble ya'know?' Sakusa told me as I passed him.

'It was worth it.'

'How so?'

'I'm totally marrying that guy.' I shrugged, smiled and walked back over to the bench.

'Make me the best man or I'll kill you!' He called as I sat down.

The rest of the game went smoothly, after waiting the proper time Oikawa was permitted back on the court, thankfully not making anymore stupid tosses. Hinata and Kageyama were small sunshines as they did many many quick attacks, changing them up everytime Oikawa found a way to counter it. Sakusa's receives and spikes were in top shape. Ushijima was spiking with more force than usual. Hoshiumi was beingsmall like usual. Bokuto had screamed "hey hey hey" more times than I blinked. Our liberos were running about, receiving tough spikes as they came. Spikers and middle blockers were being strong and tough as they'd always been. Despite all our players, Oikawa's return had hyped up his team 1000 times more. He was already bringing out the best in his team but now they were exploding with talent, skill and power. His hitters were a million times scarier than before.

It was intoxicatingly fun. It was probably my favourite match I've ever seen.

The ending was super close and the results were probably as everyone expected. As our team piled back into the changing rooms I was drowning in questions.

'WHY'D YOU HELP OIKAWA?'

'Why was he calling you Iwa-chan?'

'CAN I CALL YOU IWA-CHAN?'

'Is he yer boyyyfrienndd~~~'

'You two have totally fucked before right?'

'Why didn't you leave him to die?'

'HEY HEY HEY?'

'What's going on between you two?'

'Have you been fired?'

'Guys!' Sakusa yelled at all of them. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. 'For the ever loving god, shut the fuck up! He can't answer you if you do this!'

'Thanks Sakusa.' I smiled at him.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna shower, fucking better be done by the time I come back.' He mumbled and groaned walking off to the showers.

'We will be!' I called as he left.

'ALSO! IWAIZUMI SAID HE WAS GOING TO MARRY OIKAWA!' Sakusa yelled as he left.

'SAKUSA!' I tried to yell but it was unhearable compared to the screeches of the players.

'Iwaizumi.' The team rushed back to their chosen lockers, pretending to change as if they weren't trying to murder me moments ago.

'Uhh...yes sir?'

'We need to talk.' I took a hard gulp and followed him out, hearing murmurs of "good luck"s from the guys. We walked outside the changing rooms and into the main lobby area of the arena where people were being interviewed and customers were buying merchandise and food. We stood at the side of a wall, sure nobody could hear our conversation.

'I'm sorry about today sir! It was instinct from childhood-' I tried to defend myself.

'I know Iwaizumi.' He held up a hand to stop me talking. 'I wanted to tell you, you are being given a raise.' He smiled.

I was shocked, 'I- wha- I uh...why?' I spluttered out.

'Isn't it obvious? You've proven immaculate work over the last few months. Your contribution to this team is incredibly underrated! You being able to get Oikawa back on the pitch in only ten minutes after an injury truly is an amazing thing. We'd had the idea in our minds for a while but I think today was the cherry on top.' He smiled.

I bowed, 'Thank you sir.' I grinned as he patted my shoulder and walked away. I let out a long breath. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the lobby for someone. I had spotted him. It was easy as he had a huge crowd around him.

His eyes met mine. He suddenly rushed out the crowd, not a single one of them noticing I don't think. He was now in front of me, very much out of breath from running across the room, that added to the long volleyball game.

'Hey Iwa-chan.' He smiled.

'Trashykawa. How's the-'

'Aching, sore, tired, numb but I don't care one bit.' He grinned. 'How's the job?'

'In fact, I just got a raise.' His eyes widened.

'Even after-' I nodded. 'Wow.'

'Since I'm oh so rich now,' I began, causing Oikawa to laugh, 'I have a bit of spare cash. Maybe enough for dinner.' I hinted incredibly subtly.

'Oh really?' Oikawa lifted his eyebrow, 'Dinner for how many?'

'Well, if you're free tomorrow, I'm sure we can arrange dinner for two.' I smirked as he blushed lightly like a school child.

'Sounds wonderful Iwa-chan.' He smiled and once again I found myself defenceless and smiling right back to him.

~~~

I kept up my end of the deal to Sakusa. He was my best man, despite many many groans and wines from Makki and Atsumu and death threats from Mattsun that actually somewhat terrified me. Oikawa was "bullied" into choosing Kageyama for his but I'm sure Kageyama was probably his first choice anyways.

The wedding was perfect. Cream and blues. Oikawa always liked blue. I don't know if it was because he always played on blue teams or if it was because it was my favourite colour, he looked like a god either way. I'm sure he wouldn't remember such an obscure detail but even so, it was just how I imagined. Neither of our parents approved but it didn't matter because we had much more important guests.

All of our guests were somehow related to volleyball which I wasn't complaining about. The whole of our Aoba Johsai team came, our senpais too. The new Japan team came and most of their significant others. Even Akaashi. I'd met him before and we immediately became friends despite his "cold" exterior but I'm sure he could say the same about me. Ushjima decided that just Tendo wasn't enough so he bought his kids, Goshiki and Shirabu, Shirabu bringing his significant other Semi. Oikawa didn't mind though, stating "the more the merrier". All of Karasuno also ended up at the wedding too, Asahi and Noya managing to stop by despite their trips and travels. The Olympics weren't good enough to see but apparently our wedding was unmissable. The couple were probably there for a catch-up and free food but Asahi and I had once "bonded" over being aces so it was nice to have the there. Suga and Oikawa gossiped about Daichi being hot in uniform but I did not want to get into that conversation, knowing I'd be even worse than my husband. Sakusa and Atsumu were together too. Nobody could've predicted that (except me and being stuck with Sakusa's gay panics, the man himself claimming I had to train him to stop). Polar opposites that have probably never had a coversation without screeching? Unlikely. But, alas, the truth.

But it would've been perfect without any of them because Oikawa was there. And I got to spend the rest of my life with him.

All of it's his fault though, he should've taken better care of his stupid knee. But I don't know if we'd be here if he had. So I guess it isn't totally awful.

_**終わり** _  
_**The end.** _


End file.
